


bleed

by suhoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: What doesn’t kill me only makes me bloody.Levi carries a heavier dead weight as missions go by. Erwin carries everyone’s.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	bleed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you epik high once more for giving my fics a title and purpose.  
> this is supposed to be set around 1-2 years after levi joins the corps. I couldn’t help but add some foreshadowing, though.

It’s the first time Levi has seen more red than green on the fields.

They’re all in the open, vast grass and hills covered now in too much blood and steam. Four titans are still clawing at them and half a dozen more rushing towards them from the distance.

Levi can’t see the rest of his squad through all the smoke and dead ones. He’s out of gas for his 3DMG – he’s completely obliterated almost ten of those bodies scattered along who knows how many miles now. He must search for _human_ bodies – his soldiers, his comrades, in order to exchange his gear for one of theirs which might be still usable.

Unfortunately, most of their gear is already destroyed or covered in so much blood that makes Levi gag.

_I fucking hate this._

He’s fine with blood as long as it’s the titan’s. But the moment he’s facing the blood of his subordinates – that’s when it makes his own boil and blur his control.

He hears Hange yell his name, followed by the sound of blades and anchors. He quickly glances at the sky, Hange slicing a nape covered with black hair. Another titan drops to the ground and everything trembles beneath.

“Levi! I need you here! More coming west!”

_I’ll be there in a second, Hange. I just need a fucking-_

Levi keeps searching around the bodies of their fallen soldiers with a buzz in his brain. It’s like he’s forgotten what he was looking for.

His head starts to hurt and spin around.

_The bodies won’t stop piling up._

_We were really this many?_

There’s more blood. There’s no grass, only mud. Limbs in puddles, blades in flesh.

_I need…_

“Levi!”

_Just a bit more, closer… It must be here…_

He no longer hears his name, nor the clash of steel.

It’s getting heavier to tread, and his knees are flexing as if he’s climbing a steep slope.

He stumbles over a body, knees not responding and his head jolts.

Beneath him, there’s another body, broader and bigger than the rest. Clothes pristine, not a single stain of blood on their uniform.

Levi glances above the chest and it’s Erwin.

His open eyes are bloodshot.

Levi’s mind is engulfed by darkness right before he screams.

It was less dark by the time Levi felt alive again.

He was panting, sweating, gasping for air, and his fists clenched so tightly they seemed sharp needles.

He was on his room, on his bed. No blood in sight, no bodies, no titans.

He let out a choked sigh.

The awful thing about his nightmares was that the thin line between nightmare and memory was about to snap sooner than he expected.

Suddenly, there was a double knock on his door that made his heart nearly jump out of his chest.

 _Shit_ , he really wasn’t keen to show himself in such disarray.

“Levi.”

_Erwin._

Was he back from Mitras already? He thought it was going to take him almost a week, so he wasn’t expecting him until a few days later.

Before Levi could say anything, the door creaked slightly to sneak a peek inside.

“May I?”

Levi stood up, grabbed the faint candle from the table and approached his commander.

“Can’t believe I didn’t set the lock properly,” he muttered and swung the door open.

Erwin looked worn out, concerned, and alive.

“Excuse me. I… heard you. Are you alright?”

So his scream was real.

He was glad what had preceded it wasn’t.

Levi was slowly calming down from the panic attack. His head still hurt, and the sweat cooling down on his skin made him shiver. “Yeah. Kinda,” he answered, fingertips on his temple. “Lot going on my head at night. Did Hange or Mike fill you in? When did you get back?”

Erwin’s face softened a little, but Levi could see he was still bothered underneath his stoicism.

“I ran into Mike in the late evening. I didn’t want to take his remaining energies for a full debrief, but he was considerate enough to give me a short report on the mission’s success.”

_Of course, it was a success._

“Haven’t met up with Hange, but Mike assured me they’re well assisted.” Erwin realized it was getting chilly with the door ajar, swift breezes coming inside the room and Levi faintly shaking. He stepped in and half shut it with his back. “Same regarding your condition, but I’m afraid that’s not the case.”

Levi rubbed his sore eyes, feeling the weight of slumber and fatigue kicking in all at once.

“You were still awake at this hour?” he asked Erwin instead. He guessed it was pretty late.

Erwin’s expression darkened. He always noticed clearly when Levi switched topics. “There’s a lot to go over. You all have done bravely enough for the past few days. Now it’s my duty to reorganize the squads and new recruits after…”

Levi raised his free hand intuitively.

“Don’t say it.”

Erwin stared at him, then his eyes drooped understandingly, until he closed them for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Levi.”

Levi snorted, softly, because honestly, he was expecting that reply. Everything was a shitshow and his commander couldn’t make it any more obvious.

“We’ve been over this many times. As the lead command, it crushes me I wasn’t there to lift some burden off your shoulders now. Rest assured that you carried out the mission exactly how we planned it out, even with the losses.”

Erwin placed his firm grip on his shoulder and squeezed.

“They are not on you.”

Levi, eyes hollow and blurry on the floor, looked up to see Erwin’s gaze piercing him with guilt.

“We aren’t fighting over who they’re on again, are we?”

They weren’t, because Levi already knew the answer. He put his hand on top of Erwin’s, a gentle touch he didn’t even think he did consciously, before he brushed it away.

“We should rest. Sorry for disturbing you.”

Levi headed back to his bed, left the candle on the table again. He was about to lie down on the damp sheets, but Erwin was still standing, facing him, distressed.

“Erwin. I meant it. Go sleep.”

“Are you going to be alright? Your nightmares…”

“…are mine, too?” Levi finished. “That’s what you were gonna say, right?”

Erwin didn’t respond.

_Fuck, since when we’ve known each other so well._

It’d been one… one year and a half? Two already? His memories were never his forte, since they weren’t ever worth the remembrance. Why dwell in what was mostly loss, guilt, pain and grief?

Levi remembered, however, lots of first times through his eyes. The first time he saw the endless blue sky galloping alongside Farlan and Isabel. The first time he saw a bird’s nest on a tree, when Hange almost tripped without their gear on while reaching for the chicks trying to feed them worms. The first time he saw Erwin drunk and almost crying of laughter over a stupid titan joke Mike had told.

Moments with no blood, no steam, and no guilt.

“Let me stay,” Erwin asked.

Levi’s hands were grasping his sheets, considering the request.

It wasn’t the first time he shared bed with Erwin. They already did on exploration camps, and when they travelled to the capital to meet the lords.

It would be the first time on his own bed, though. Not that Levi were to give much second thought to it.

Erwin would go back to his, door locked and shut so nobody would disturb him while he spent a couple hours more, if not all the way through dawn, buried in his desk.

If Erwin wanted to check on him, Levi might as well return the favor.

Levi nodded half lazily and signaled his commander to get in.

Erwin’s eyes seemed to glisten among the bare, weak light in the room. He shut the door and locked it.

Levi rummaged through the bedsheets, not sure if smoothing them out was the best option. “Sorry they’re disgusting. And I haven’t got spare ones.”

Erwin’s lips curved warmly. “I don’t mind.”

“Get the wall if you like. I’m gonna clean myself a little,” he felt sticky in patches due to the sweat, and the thought of Erwin next to him able to notice that made him extremely uncomfortable.

He got to the bathroom and dipped a clean cloth on the water pump. Once he had run it over his face, chest, arms and armpits, all skin wiped meticulously, he discarded it in the basket. Finally, he splashed some more water on his face, the low temperature made him shudder but left him a clearer state of mind.

When he got back to the bed, Erwin had sneaked into the side of the wall, facing the ceiling. His tall body looked ridiculous on Levi’s bed – the bed’s were all the same size in the base, wide enough to allow two soldiers on them, but right now it seemed way smaller.

Levi lay down as well, same position as Erwin.

“Any good news from Mitras?”

Erwin rested the back of his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. He was exhausted, too.

“Same old story. No new funds for the corps until we reach the camp point they asked for. I wonder if they might know by now we lost nearly half the team in two weeks.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to suppress the anger it spurred hearing from the impassivity among those men.

“They never get to see what we do outside the walls. It drives me crazy.”

Erwin didn’t add anything and the room fell silent.

At times, some faint footsteps could be heard outside in the corridor, but apart from that, it was a peaceful night. Levi started to feel drowsy. He glanced at Erwin, just to see the commander had already fallen asleep.

His face was serene, calm, and warm. There was something on Erwin’s face that felt rough at first glance, almost primitive. His cheekbones and nose, solemn and firm. Levi remembered, clearly, the first time his gaze fixated on him.

_Gazes get more real when death is near._

He stared at Erwin for a long time. His skin turned amber toned due to the light coming from the candle, covered with gentle shade.

He was reminded of the Erwin from his nightmare, but the memory couldn’t cast a grim shadow over his figure now. The weight on Levi’s chest became lighter.

He wasn’t going to see Erwin fall too.

Levi’s fingertips closed the distance between them, and touched Erwin’s jaw. His face was glowing, but his teeth was clenched.

_Your nightmares are mine, too._

Levi followed his jaw down to his neck.

Touching Erwin gave him a peace of mind he didn’t know he needed. He began to feel his skin warming up, at ease.

He realized he couldn’t remember the last time he touched someone so raw, only to make him aware of how much he longed for human contact that was alive and breathing.

He was sick of seeing, touching, carrying corpses. Getting disposed of them, burying them, watching them get mutilated, eaten.

They lived in a threatening world that didn’t allow moments like this.

_Fuck, you’re getting emotional._

_Tone it down._

Levi couldn’t stop tracing lines over Erwin’s neck. His Adam’s apple stuck out prominently, covered with subtle hints of badly shaved stubble.

He wondered whether Erwin yearned to touch anyone as well. The commander was more straightforward than Levi regarding human contact, for sure. He bumped elbows, squeezed shoulders, held hands gripped tight often enough, even pulled over for a hug at times. But this was different. He didn’t know the real intimate side of Erwin, just as Erwin didn’t know about his, either.

As his fingertips caressed the outline of Erwin’s jaw, Levi felt the urge to kiss and embrace him as well. He hadn’t drunk that night – how could he, after the miserable turn of events. Still, his thoughts were cloudy, judgment drowsy, and heart craving. He nuzzled into Erwin’s arm and pressed his lips onto the fabric of his tight-fitting cotton shirt. It barely smelt of sweat. He breathed in, letting him feel _alive_.

Out of the blue, Erwin’s head jolted in a spasm and he suddenly opened his eyes, lips parted in shock.

“Fuck, Erwin,” Levi backed off to his side in surprise. “You scared me.”

Erwin blinked repeatedly until he understood what had happened. He seemed disoriented for a few seconds, but when he saw Levi, he let out a defeated sigh.

“Sorry, Levi.”

Levi snuggled back again next to him. “We are truly chased by nightmares, huh.”

Erwin turned to his side, facing Levi. “It really looks like it,” he breathed, regaining his calm state. He had his hand clasped on Levi’s arm, as if finding support.

Levi met his eyes. They were intense.

“Too bad?”

“I’m afraid I’ll never reach full knowledge of the limits of _bad_. But it certainly was,” Erwin seemed hesitant now, as though he was trying to choose the right words to utter next. “Levi…”

Levi hummed, questioning.

“Would you mind if I keep holding you?”

Levi glanced at the firm grip on his arm. He smirked, and turned sideways, opposite Erwin. “If you call this holding.”

Erwin’s eyes relaxed, but eyebrows still cautious. Levi saw the commander get closer, which was followed by wrapping his heavy arms around him. Erwin’s palms were open flat on his back, pressing strongly. Levi’s face rested on the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin said. His embrace got a bit tighter, and then relaxed. It seemed as though it was following his heartbeat. “I hope you don’t consider this beyond my duties nor judgement toward a subordinate.”

Levi sought to return his embrace, but his arms were trapped between their chests. He carefully slid a couple fingers on Erwin. He could feel his heart pumping rather quickly.

“I do question your decisions. But I’ll never stop them.”

Levi heard behind his ear what seemed like a muffled chuckle.

“I’m glad to hear that. I truly am.”

Erwin’s head cocked to his side, and he sensed the commander gently nuzzling his nose on his hair. That sent tingles all over his body.

_He’s smelling me? What the hell._

Erwin’s breath was hot on his skin and Levi’s body temperature was rising. He couldn’t hold it anymore and nudged Erwin’s chest, allowing an opening between them and enclosed him in his arms. Erwin’s back was broader than what it looked from afar, or when he was diligently walking by his side. His backbone was prominent under his shirt, and Levi wished he could trace his fingers through it underneath.

Erwin leaned back a little, his gaze back on Levi.

Levi tried to read what was going on Erwin’s mind.

Erwin was staring at Levi’s sunken expression. Then, his piercing eyes travelled down onto his lips. Levi didn’t even breathe.

“Question. But don’t stop,” Erwin echoed, and then his mouth met Levi’s.

Levi was taken aback for a second, but Erwin’s lips were firm and serious, which he could only obey. Their noses bumped clumsily when Erwin tilted his head and pressed harder against his mouth, allowing a deeper kiss. Levi’s mind was going wild.

His hands clawed at Erwin’s shoulder blades, wanting to feel him ingrained to his skin. He wrapped one leg over Erwin’s as well, which made the commander push over so Levi’s back lay flat on the mattress. Levi relished how Erwin’s body was hot and heavy on him. Erwin’s hands ran up to his head, not breaking any contact, and stroked the strands of hairs on his forehead. Their lips finally parted.

Erwin’s eyes were so fixated in him that Levi got uneasy.

“Why are you looking at me like that,” he blurted out. “You having second thoughts?”

“No,” he quickly denied. His hand cupped Levi’s cheek, the other fondling his neck down to his collarbone. “It’s… you, Levi.”

“…yeah?” Levi sneered at him. He wasn’t following. “Who else would I be, you dense geezer?”

Erwin kept staring at him like he wanted to devour him.

“I mean… this is… unexpectedly pleasing. I’m not sure how far I should proceed with you.”

Levi’s cheeks reacted warmly to that.

“What the fuck, Erwin,” he almost let out a chuckle. This whole situation was unthinkable. “This isn’t… a mission or anything. There are no plans. No strategies. No established route.”

Erwin’s broad shoulders and chest were hovering him. He could sense the hunger.

“For once, don’t listen to your head, Commander. You are free to roam here.”

Erwin swallowed those words like a mantra, and craned forward, closing the distance between them once again. He ran his tongue from the base of Levi’s neck till his jaw, and that travelled all the way to his spine, which made him shiver with pleasure. Levi suppressed a moan by biting his lips hard. That was too much.

Erwin seemed oblivious because he kept going, trailing wet pecks down this time while softly stroking his nape and neatly shaved cut above with his thick fingers.

“Will you follow me?” Erwin whispered, words mumbled between his lips and Levi’s skin.

Levi doubted in what regard that question was directed at him. Then he realized it didn’t matter.

All paths would lead to Erwin.

“I promise,” he replied as he buried himself on Erwin’s ear.

Erwin whimpered, a quick flinch on his shoulder, and Levi noticed how he was pushing him down on the bed, their bodies getting more friction.

_Fuck, this might as well go all the way down._

Levi’s hands found the hem of Erwin’s shirt from behind, and awkwardly urged it upwards. Erwin caught the hint and stopped kissing to Levi’s brief dissatisfaction in order to take his shirt off. Levi stared, mouth agape, at his toned chest glowing thanks to the light of the candle.

_Shit._

Erwin’s body was unreal. His hands immediately placed on his pectorals, tracing sinuous lines. His heart was beating forcefully against his chest. Levi’s left hand lay there for some seconds, lingering on the liveliness that begged to come out.

He couldn’t move since Erwin was straddled over him, but Levi raised halfway and kissed his chest. His hands were on his hips, stroking around as he was placing more pecks, now on his rosy nipples.

Erwin squirmed hazily. He yanked on the back of Levi’s head, his silky hair clutched under his knuckles. Levi’s mouth looked swollen. Pleading.

His neck was ready in full sight, veins exposed. Erwin arched forward and sucked on it.

Levi shrank under Erwin’s determination. The aroused thrill was coiling inside him zealously, willingly. Every bite Erwin was printing on him made him more and more eager to switch sides.

Erwin’s strength pushed him down onto the mattress again. His lips didn’t cease kissing and nibbling around him for a single moment. Besides, his body was rocking against him, desperate.

“Erwin,” he panted, voice faltering. “You feel great, but-”

“Am I crushing you?”

“A little.” He wouldn’t agree _crushing_ was the best definition, but he complied. “Also… I can feel your knees with my toes. It’s fucking ridiculous.”

This time a soft chuckle did escape Erwin’s mouth.

“That’s quite adorable.”

“Shut up. Don’t say that when you’re literally eating me.”

Erwin’s lips turned into a heartfelt smile, the corner of his eyelids with a mature crease Levi had never seen before.

“You’re too good of a man, Levi.”

Levi frowned. He wasn’t expecting Erwin to get so poignant in bed.

“Hey, I’m aware of your masochistic tendencies. I’ll oblige them, my way,” Levi pointed out while caressing Erwin’s forehead with his thumb. “You trust me, right?”

Erwin’s gaze hardened. “The most.”

“Likewise,” Levi said back.

Erwin grabbed his face one last time and kissed him hard on the lips, his fingers curled around his ears. Levi pushed forward until his back was straight up. Erwin moved his thighs away and leaned on the wall, letting Levi free on the bed.

“Can you lie down, now?” Levi asked.

“Face up?”

Levi nodded, and made way for Erwin to be the one flat on his back. The wood underneath creaked as their bodies spread in anticipation. Erwin’s head rested on the pillow, but his eyes were fixed on Levi’s moves. He witnessed Levi hopping on top of him and lowering his head to match his.

Erwin gawked at Levi earnestly and noticed something was amiss.

“Take off your shirt.”

Levi uttered a weak, half-amused “ _Right_ ” as he lifted his shirt and tossed it away.

“Any more orders?”

He was enjoying this.

“Suck me off,” Erwin demanded, voice hoarse.

Levi cocked his head with a condescending grin.

“That’s not an order. That was my plan.”

And so Levi crouched down, his lips addressing Erwin’s protruding collarbones first of all. Slowly, he kissed them all the way around, licking with his tongue on the concave area, clearly more vulnerable judging by how Erwin was reacting beneath.

Levi began to move down his chest, not without leaving quick sucks on both nipples, earning a choked moan from Erwin.

That was such a satisfying sound, so Levi dedicated a few more seconds on that area, now fully wet with a darker tone of pink. He then felt Erwin’s hand on his scalp, a reluctant grasp on his hair while lightly pushing him down.

_He wants me to go lower faster._

_He’s begging in silence._

_He’s so fucking hot._

When he reached his navel, Levi could feel the soft trail of fair hairs leading to his groin. He mouthed over them, greedy licks and bites that continued to send Erwin flashing bursts of pleasure.

Levi slid his fingers underneath the hem of his pants, and began to pull down. The bulge was more than noticeable and Levi’s arousal was just as hard. He pulled the pants down slowly while glancing at Erwin. His bright eyes were excruciatingly demanding, lips parted and puffing, and Levi smiled to himself.

Everyone in the corps had seen each other naked plenty of times. Especially at the beginning, Levi or Erwin didn’t count on a private bathroom in their rooms. Bathing together in the communal area after training was some kind of a ritual, even though it disgusted Levi at first. On the other hand, it made him track Erwin’s attractiveness since day one.

Now, he was ogling Erwin’s nudity for as long as he wanted. Erwin’s hand was still on him, tousling his hair with urgency.

Without further notice, Levi took half of him in his mouth. Erwin shook in response and his hand curled into a fist, Levi’s strands of hairs brushing his fingers.

Levi slid his tongue down, licking from the base to the top in order to moisten and make it easier to bob. Erwin’s abdomen contracted and lifted as his rhythm increased. Erwin was so thick it hurt the inside of his cheeks and jaw, but he tried to endure it and let himself savour every centimeter of skin. His flesh was pulsing hot, which Levi adored.

Erwin’s hand had fallen to his ear and neck, loosened up. Levi sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around in circles, earning committable moans that weren’t held up anymore.

_He’s close._

He pursed his lips around the tip one last time and sucked hard.

Erwin’s breathing was loud with raspy hums coming deep from his throat.

Levi almost kept going until seeing Erwin come undone by his mouth, but he stopped before his gut completely unwound.

“Sorry, Erwin,” he apologized, voice hoarse after all the effort.

“Fuck,” he replied.

“ _Hot_.”

Levi stood up, his spine relaxing after a while, and rushed to the bathroom in order to take a small capped bottle.

Erwin looked at him, cheeks flushed and forehead damp. His disheveled hair left him an image of vulnerability Levi had never seen.

_Fuck. He’s so fucking handsome._

The commander noticed the bottle, and as if understanding, he turned around and lay on his stomach, his bottom slightly arched.

Levi’s eyebrows lifted.

“Erwin?”

“Go on. Don’t waste time.”

_Shit._

There wasn’t any need for words, he realized. They read each other perfectly. Levi hopped onto the bed and coated his fingers with the oil. Erwin anticipated so much that he couldn’t help but rub himself against the sheets.

Levi entered one finger slowly, waiting for Erwin’s reaction. He was clenched and dry, but Erwin responded with an agreeable hum muffled by the pillow. Levi added one more, and Erwin’s arms flexed, biceps glowing.

“Shit, Levi. Don’t stop…”

A heavy tingle went all over Levi’s body, his groin almost incendiary. He spilled a bit more oil on his fingers and Erwin, and pressed faster and harder. Erwin’s loud breathing was so compelling he acknowledged they were both ready.

Levi spread Erwin’s thighs a little, and crawled behind him, supporting with his knees. One hand on Erwin’s waist, the other guiding himself in.

Erwin grunted sensitively and took Levi all the way in.

Levi’s mind went lightheaded, a burst of pleasure so vast it numbed his head. He thrusted with a slow cadence, invisible strings travelling all over him, desperately.

Erwin kept humming in unison, his knees starting to bend impulsively to gain closer contact. Levi wrapped his arms around him, his mouth by his right shoulder, breath agitated.

“Fuck, this’–”

“I love it,” Erwin confessed, and Levi could see he was smiling even in such frenzied state. “You– feel so good inside me.”

“No shit,” he panted. The spiraling in his body was getting out of control. “This is unreal.”

He pounced harder, Erwin moaning with no shame this time, welcoming every push.

“Don’t stop,” he asked.

“Huh– You want me to keep going forever? Sorry–…” and it was true, Levi wouldn’t hold for much longer.

“Set everything aside, Levi. It’s– only the two of us now.”

“I know– Tell yourself that, too. Don’t think about anything else for a minute–”

“I’m afraid I ca–” Erwin began, but Levi’s hand curled around his length beneath, and he was sent over the edge.

“No burdens now, Erwin– Just– feel–“ he was close, so close.

Erwin’s eyes squeezed shut, the lump in his throat about to explode. Levi’s words could slip in his thoughts without boundaries, dodging every defense.

Levi kissed his neck and his bodies merged in a frantic rhythm until, a few seconds later, finally collapsed, drained and sweaty on the bed.

The air in the room felt thick and heavy once they recovered their breaths. Levi wondered how long it all lasted, if they’d have time to rest and sleep.

He didn’t want to let go yet.

Erwin lay by his side, facing up, eyes lost in thought. Levi followed his gaze, looking at the plain ceiling, words in slumber.

Erwin’s steady breath halted.

“You think I’m evil, Levi? You think that might be the reason why demons haunt us day and night?”

Levi turned to him, his left cheek cooling off thanks to the softness of the pillow.

He stared at Erwin solemnly. He would follow this man anywhere. He would do everything in his hands to scare those demons away.

“We’re not evil. We’re _surviving_. And you’ll lead us wherever necessary to achieve humanity’s deserved freedom. I believe in you.”

Instinctively, Levi’s right hand curled into a fist and crossed it over his chest.

Erwin inhaled deeply, as if he had been underwater for a long time.

He laid his hand delicately around his captain’s offer. His glassy eyes were grateful.

His grip tensed as he resolved,

“Thank you, Levi. I vow my life to it.”

Levi closed his eyes and exhaled.

In the end, Erwin carried a weight so deadly that Levi knew it would never be shared with him.

What he could do, though, was to stand by his side with no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> / STEADY WE RIIIIIDE /  
> I’d have liked this to be more dialogue-heavy but it’s my first eruri (and fic in like 5 years) and I’m very self-conscious about them talking ;_; I hope I did them some justice. thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
